The invention relates to signal lights, and more particularly, to two U-turn signal lights installed on a vehicle, which when activated by a driver, indicate to other drivers and pedestrians that the vehicle is making a U-turn.
All cars today are equipped with turn signals which are usually individual light assemblies on the front end of a vehicle and an integral part of the tail light or brake light assemblies mounted on the rear end of a vehicle. Whenever a turn signal is activated, a corresponding light on the front and rear of the vehicle will illuminate and flash to advise cars and pedestrians, of the driver's intent to turn to the left or right. In addition to the need to advise other motorists and pedestrians whenever a left or right turn is to be made, there are many occasions when a driver must make a U-turn but there are no provisions for indicating to others the intent to make this type of turn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,289 Roman discloses an auxiliary U-turn signal attachment for a vehicle capable of being mounted to a vehicle window and controlled by a manual switch on the turn signal to alert traffic of the intentions of the driver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,100 to Millsap discloses a U-turn signal light located on both the rear and front of a vehicle, operated using a dashboard mounted switch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,740 to Tan discloses a vehicle U-turn signaling device comprised of an array of LED's that form a loop with an arrow configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,755 to Boxer discloses a U-turn indicator comprised of a series of sequentially illuminated lights that form the letter “U”.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.